


Fake It Till You Make It, Darling.

by Molly_Dolly



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Bullying, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, cis katya, cis trixie, they're all cis women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Dolly/pseuds/Molly_Dolly
Summary: "Can you medicate a broken heart? Turn your tragedies into a work of art? Build your walls up just to rip them apart, is this the way to fix this or is this a quick fix? I really couldn't say."ORKatya is discovered to be gay by her heavily homophobic parents. Thus, they send her to RPDR high, a boarding school based on competition. Here she meets some "characters",  and maybe, just maybe she'll find it within herself to accept her sexuality for what it is, and not just use it as self deprecating fuel.Not 100% great at summaries, but give her a shot. Beginning quote is "Medicate" By Gabbie Hanna





	1. So Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Preserving you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428424) by [Phantisocial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantisocial/pseuds/Phantisocial). 



> Hello friends! I have decided to attempt another fic, ill try my best to give it my best. Also, this story is indeed inspired by "Preserving You" By Phantisocial. I dont think there are ways to directly talk to authors... if there is PLEASE LET ME KNOW !!! this story inspired whatever this fic is gonna be abt. I have rough ideas and outlines but ya know nothings ever concrete. Also, you are are Phantsocial and would like for me to talk to you or take this fic down because its inspired by yours please let me know! Thanks so much! 
> 
> Warning: there are some conversations that can be depicted as bullying so read at ur own discretion. 
> 
> Ps: this story is beta'd so pls dont eat me too much if theres stuff wrong

It had been years since she had been in such lavish hallways. Walking down the front entrance of RPDR high was both thrilling and heart wrenching. Katya knew that her enrollment here was both a curse and a blessing. Her family deciding that a “dyke” wasn’t welcome in their home had hurt, in more ways than one. But the idea of a fresh start and attending a school based on competition was exciting enough to placate the feels of rejection at home, because if there was a thing Katya was good at, it was placating and ignoring emotions. 

Katya’s flat checkered vans thumped against the schools laminated flooring as she awkwardly trailed behind Miss Visage. The teacher touring her through the main buildings of the campus, “It may be a little hard in the beginning, mainly because you’re starting 3 months before the years over but I’m sure you’ll fit right in here, Katya.” 

Katya turned her lips up into a smile and nodded, “Thanks, I hope so too.” 

Stepping out of the main buildings back doors, Miss Visage guided her through the small pathways leading around school grounds, “As long as you stay on campus grounds, which are quite expansive by the way, you can do your normal day to day activities. Though you aren’t supposed to smoke or vape, if you’re going to, at least do it behind the normal dormitories so teachers that actually care don’t see you. Drinking is in no way allowed, same here with substance use. But other then that, use common sense and you’ll be fine with the staff. The other students here are quite open, a few “shady” characters here and there but for the most part I think you’ll be fine.” 

****************

After another 45 minutes and 4 more building “tours”, Katya and Miss Visage walked into the biggest building on campus. The building had 4 entrances, 2 side doors, a back door and the enormous double doorway they were walking in. The glass front doors lead into a main entrance way. A room filled with modern art and couches, all pointed towards small clusters of tables scattered throughout the room. Each cluster of tables and couch seats, had what looked like different cliques occupying them. Each looking more unique then the last. 

“There are a total of  
5 floors in this building. This floor which is the main floor, 3 floors below us designated specifically for dorms, and the basement which is obviously, below us. This floor has the common rooms and the library. The top 3 floors have dormitories and 2 communal bathrooms on each floor. Lastly, the basement has the kitchen, laundry rooms and the werq room.” Miss Visage spoke as she ticked off each room and floor with her manicured fingers, “Any questions?” 

Katya with wide eyes shook her head no vigorously, obviously overwhelmed by the amount of information thrown at her in the last hour. For a simple arts boarding school you would think things would be simpler, but apparently she was dead wrong. 

Gripping her two suitcases with a vice like grip, Katya made her way through the common room to the back near the bathrooms, next to the bathroom entrance was a listing of all the girls, where their rooms were and who they were roomed with. The board was massive, six sheets overall were hung. The list was crammed full of both sloppy and neat handwriting, it looked as though rooms were traded throughout the year, with small cross outs and re written names littered the listings. Scrolling through the listings, Katya landed on her own name. 

Katya Zamolodchikova ……. Tri---Tracy Mattel : Room 101

Well, finding room 100 couldn’t be that hard right? Well Katya hoped so anyway. Dragging her bags behind her to the elevator, she selected the “up” and waited patiently. 

The steel elevator doors opened and out came a thunderous “Hieeeee!” A petite blonde with a blonde half up-do said as she waved frantically to Katya. “Oh my goddd, you must be the new girl! My name is Alaska, welcome!” She said as she stepped off the elevator, “I love making new friends, so if you ever wanna “partayyy” just lemme know and i’ll hook you up with the deets. Gimme your phone I’ll give you my number” Alaska said she reached for Katya’s phone. For only being here 2 hours Katya thought it was a pretty good record to already have someone interested in being her friend. After Alaska put her number into Katya’s contacts she gave her a quick hug and skipped off to a group of girls around a table in the common room. 

Finally stepping onto the elevator Katya let out a breath. All she hoped for was that her roommate was as welcoming as Alaska. Tracy Mardell? Was that her name? Ugh, she’ll hope for the best. Maybe they’ll be forgiving because she’s new. 

Stepping off the elevator Katya adjusted her shirt, she was wearing a pair of black short overalls with a red and white striped shirt underneath. If it weren’t for her semi decent hair and makeup, she would look like an oversized toddler. Though, there were worse things to look like. Padding softly down the hallway on the top floor of the dorms building she strolled aimlessly trying to find room 100. 

97, 98, 99… 100

Stopping outside of her new dorm, Katya hesitates. An inkling of anxiety runs through her, if no one at home wanted her there why the hell would people want her here? What if people were disgusted by her just like her family is? What if her roommate didn’t want to share a room with her because she was gay? No one wants to hang out with the girl who likes other girls- 

“Hey are uh, you okay?” 

Katya jumps from the sudden voice behind her, “Fuck! God you scared me!” she said as she spun around. Behind her was a tall and skinny raven haired girl. She wore her sleek black hair in a high ponytail and had straight cut bangs that laid neat and orderly on her pale forehead. Katya’s eyes widened at the site of her, she prayed to god no one realized she was as gay as she was cause if all the girls looked this good she was fuc-

“Vi I think you broke the new girl.” A blonde spoke softly next her, she had two messy buns on top of her head and a pair of large black headphones on. She had a laid back presence about her, the ripped jeans and hoodie added to that fact as well. 

The taller of the 2 girls out stretched her hand, and grasped the door handle. “I’m pretty sure you can just walk right in. It’s your dorm now, right?” Katya nodded her head. 

“Uh yea, it is. Thanks, I uh, guess.” 

Violet shrugged and walked into the dorm room, “Trix the new girls here!” she called as she flopped onto the bean bag closest to the door. Katya pulled her suitcases in, and pulled them to the empty space next to the door. Turning towards the rest of the room she took in her new living space for the next three months, the room was bigger than she had first imagined it would be, the open space was welcoming. The back wall had two twin beds divided by a white night stand. On the left side there was a small tv, a coffee table and a small sofa. On the opposite side of the room was a closet and some carpet. 3 bean bag chairs were laid on the carpeted area adding a pop of colour. The neon pink decorations that adorned their room, she assumed belonged to her roommate Tracy. It showed her roommate had a… bold personality to say the least. 

“So what's your name? Or should we just stick with “the new girl” for now?” Violet asked not looking up from her phone. Katya smiled, “My names Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but I just go by Katya.” 

“Jesus are you like, German or something?”

 

“Ah, no” Katya says with a laugh, “I’m actually Russian. I moved here from Moscow when I was 9. So I’m fluent in both russian and english.” 

Violet looked up from her phone, “That’s cute, I’m Violet by the way. Not that it really matters. I’m not interested in talking to new students. You’re roommate is Trixie by the way, and over there with the headphones is my girlfriend Pearl. Welcome to RPDR High I guess.” 

Katya’s smile faltered, guess she didn’t really have to worry about being gay when no one was interested in talking to her anyway. Katya nodded in acknowledgement and pulled her suitcases to the vacant bed. Pulling each one on top, and begins to open both her bags. 

“Hey do you want help unpacking? I’m Trixie by the way, I’m your roommate.”

Katya looked at the owner of the voice speaking to her, her eyes widened at the tall figure before her. Standing in front of her was all she could describe as was Barbie. Trixie stood at almost 5”11, with a narrow waist, big bust and supple thighs Katya was ready to die happy then and there. 

“Oh, yeah sure. Thanks so much!” 

Trixie smiled and reached to help, “So how’s your first day going? I hope Miss Visage didn’t overly bored you with the tour. This place is easy enough to get around. So don’t worry about not remembering where everything is. Are you knew to Werq program?” 

“The what?” 

Trixie screeched in laughter, only furthering Katya’s confusion. “Ohhhh Honey. You’re in for a treat. If your rooming with me on the top floor that means your in the Werq program. Assuming you got accepted, whatever you auditioned with is what you’re training for here. I, for example am a singer. Country music if you want to get down to specifics, Violet is an aerial dancer and her girl friend is in the arts program. Which would usually mean she would be placed in the second floors dorming area, but Principal Rupaul granted her move to Violets dorm room so she’s up here too.” 

That explained a lot, Violets size for one because no way someone who didn’t dance or kept active was that small. It also explained her confusion with Pearls personality and “competition”. Pearl didn’t seem all that competitive… or awake if she was gonna be 100% honest. 

“I didn’t realize it was a specialized program. It was just the first the first boarding school I was accepted in that offered classes in my interests” 

Trixie nodded, “That’s fair, but I mean it’s told at all the parent information nights. How did you not pick up what the Werq problem is.” Trixie let out a gut busting laugh. 

Katya avoided conversation with the other 3 girls while she finished putting away her clothing. The small questions of her and how she was so naive to the expansive school she was attending hurt. It wasn’t her intention to ignore what the school was about, but when you’re kicked out of your home and told to find something useful to do with your life, you don’t really pay attention when you hand in applications to boarding schools across the country. 

After she put away her now empty suitcases into the shared closet, she intended on laying down and sleeping away the rest of this day and it's not so warm welcome. But she was stopped by Violet after turning around from the closet. 

“So like, serious question, are you here to actually like do anything productive? Or are you just gonna, do what you want cause your daddy’s paying for all this shit.”   
Katya froze, tears pricked her eyes and she stared down at her checkered shoes. 

Violet let out a vicious laugh at Katya’s silence, “That’s what I figured.” Before turning and re joining the 2 blondes that watched their interaction. Katya spun around and half jogged/half ran out of their shared dorm room. If this was how the rest of her year went she didn’t know how long she could fight through it. 

************

After nearly 20 minutes of walking aimlessly on school ground Katya was well and truly lost. Finding a nice grouping of trees behind what looked like a classroom building she sank down in front of the oak tree. Leaning on the rough trunk she let out an exhausted sigh. It didn’t really matter where she went. She couldn’t run away from her problems, everywhere she went someone didn’t want her. First her parents, then her ex girlfriend and now the other students here. 

She doesn’t know what it is about herself that makes people dislike her. She tried to be kind, laugh and make other peoples laugh. But everytime she made a step forward, she fell three back. This place was going to be the same, only this time she has nowhere to run. 

*****************

Trixie and Pearl stared shocked at Violet’s actions. 

“I mean someone had to say it. You don’t come to RPDR High and not know a single fucking thing about the elite program you’re in. Especially if your joining three months before the freaking year is over! Don't get mad at me for asking the question both of you were too “polite” to just ask.” 

Trixie laughed, “As long as I wasn’t the only one thinking that.” 

Pearl looked down at her lap, “But did you honestly have to be so condescending about it? It’s her first day, give her a little space to get used to the shit around here.” 

 

Trixie and Violet looked at eachother, 

“Whatever” they murmured.


	2. Who Is In Control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter levels with the last. It’s 2am here but I really wanted to post. This so here it is and I hope you enjoy!

Katya finally returns to the dorm a little after 10pm. Anxiety grips her mind entirely as she drags her feet towards the dorms elevator. She pauses, maybe taking the staircase was a better way up. It would give her more time to settle before going back into the hell pit she now calls “home.” 

Once in the stairwell, Katya trudges up 3 flights before carefully sitting down on the platform landing and bringing her knees up to her chest. The dimness of the stairwell was almost comforting, letting her breath easier. Almost like a bucket of water, a wave of sadness washes over her, she spent hours outside by herself today to get away from the people in this school. Was she really supposed to do that for the rest of her time here? Just avoid her roommate and her roommates friends? She had barely been there a day and the one place she was supposed to call her new home, was now corrupt and terrifying. She didn’t think she could handle being fearful of turning every corner here. RPDR high couldn’t turn into her families home, she needed this to be different...

~~~~  
“Katya, your mother and I need you to explain these pictures.” A tall figure spoke as Katya leaned away from the images placed on the sleek wooden table. 

“You know how important our jobs are, what in gods name would make you think being a dyke would do any good for us? For our careers! We work in a church for god sakes Katya! DO YOU WANT US TO ROT IN HELL?!” Her mother screamed. 

Gripping the table Katya held her breath trying to calm the panic racing through her, her lungs constricted and her brain was blaring alarm bells. She couldn’t think, couldn’t speak and couldn’t breathe. God why couldn’t she breathe? Her breath quickened and she started to hyperventilate. 

“Yekaterina! Do you have no remorse?! No Apology?! Do you honestly think you can be a fag and live in this house with us?!” 

The tall figure of her father drew closer and closer, his hand raised above his head, swinging down with no remorse. 

*SMACK*

Katya’s body fell off of the chair onto the floor, her head snapping so quickly to the side she didn’t even register when her body hit the floor. All she felt was the burning sensation spreading across her face. She let out a hiccuping sob, her mind already in full panic mode, continued in full force. She laid gasping like a fish on the floor, the only thought running through her head was “Why?”. She tuned out the screaming and the screeching from her parents, them calling her a dyke and a fag were all blocked out. The only thing blaring in her mind was “why, why, why!” 

A hand was placed on Katya’s shoulder and she snapped out of her trance. 

“Hey you look pretty out of it, are you okay?” a voice spoke softly next to her. 

Katya looked up, next to her was a small, almost frail looking girl. Her hair was cut short, short enough that just a small amount of “peach fuzz” was visible if you concentrated enough on it. The girl leans forward, placing a hand on Katya’s stiff shoulder quietly repeating, “Hey are you okay?” 

Katya nods her head, “Yeah sorry just a little dazed I guess. It’s been a long first day.” 

The stranger nodded in understanding, “Yeah I get that, I started fresh this year and it was chaotic my first week or so. But let me introduce myself, I’m Sasha.”

Katya smiled, “I’m the girl casually sitting in a stairwell alone at 10 o’clock at night, Katya.” 

Sasha threw her head back in laughter, “It’s great to meet you!” 

Katya grinned, the happiness radiating off of Sasha was contagious.   
“Got any advice for a little beggar girl in the stairwell?” 

Sasha leaned back on the stair in thought, “Mmm, my only real advice is let everyone warm up to you before you decide whether or not they’re someone you want to be friends with. We have a lot of girls in this place that are real bitches to new people. Especially the girls in the Werq program. But they’re mainly just jealous most of the time.” 

Katya hummed in response, “Makes sense I suppose...” 

“Alot of the newer girls that have joined the Werq program have paid their way in. So instead of getting accepted by auditioning they just pay off whoever and get straight in. Which is honestly unfair considering only like, 20-30 girls get accepted country wide for the Werq program. So undeserving people kinda just turn off actually talented girls moods and stuff, ya know?” 

“I guess I get why my roommate haven’t been overly kind…” 

“Oh, who are your roommates?”

“I only have one, Trixie Mardell I think. Her friends were in the room with us though, Violet and Pearl I think their names were. They uh, didn’t really like me.” 

“Wait really? Violet and Pearl? I mean Violets an ass on the best days, but Pearl and Trixie didn’t say anything about it?”

Katya shook her head. After a few more questions from Sasha, the 2 girls spent the next hour talking about what happened in the dorm room earlier that day. 

“From the sounds of it, they probably think you paid your way in here. I mean I would agree in the assumptions they made, but with how little you actually know about the school; No offense by the way. But it sounds like this was more of a last minute transfer…?”

Feeling the wave of sadness wash over her once again Katya nodded, “It was more of an ultimatum, get sent to a boarding school of my choosing or figure out for myself how I would support myself. My parents found pictures of me and my ex, her name was Joslyn. She accused me of cheating on her and we fought about it on and off for god knows how long. But eventually we broke up, and before I knew it she sent pictures and text conversations we had together to my parents. They’re extremely religious people, they work in a church for a living and use the church as a reason to live. So they didn’t take it well… It was pretty much, “get out and hope I don't die on the street” or “get sent to a boarding school and never speak to them again.” So I picked the latter... and here we are.” 

Katya didn’t notice when she started crying until Sasha pulled her into a tight hug. Sasha held her as she sobbed. Sasha coming from a Russian background herself understood how harsh people in their culture and in then church could be about homosexuality. 

More time passed until the time was almost nearing midnight, Katya and Sasha had both been sitting on the stairs sitting and talking about anything and everything to lighten the mood. It wasn’t until Sasha got a text from her roommates group chat that she realized how late it was. 

“Hey we should probably head up, it’s pretty late.” 

Katya untucked her phone from her pocket, looking at the screen it read “11:57pm” , nodding her head she stood up and leaned to give Sasha a hand.

“Okay next time we hang out we need to find a better place to sit then on the stairs. But thighs are dead.” Sasha said with a laugh as she slowly walked up the staircase with Katya not far behind. 

Reaching the top floor of the dorm building Sasha turns to Katya and asks for her phone. Sasha adds herself as a contact and waves before turning and walking down the opposite end of the hallway. Katya takes a breath and walks towards her dorm room. 

Softly grasping the handle of her dorm room door, Katya puffs out her chest and walks straight in. If they wanted to hate her then that was their problem- 

Katya was greeted by an empty and dark room. Apparently she wouldn’t have to face the wrath of anyone tonight after all

***************

“How are we gonna explain to Ms. Visage that we lost the new student?” Trixie laughed while slumping onto Violet and Pearls conjoined bed. 

“Tell her the truth, she ran away when we tried to talk to her.” 

Pearl rolled her eyes, “I love you, but you damn well know that isn’t what happened.” 

Trixie whined, “Can’t you just be on our side for once.” 

Violet and Trixie sagged against each other, both huffing in annoyance. “It’s not our fault we don’t want to talk to miss “my parents are so rich they paid for my spot in an elite program halfway across the country.” 

Trixie continues when Violet pauses, “We fought fucking tooth and nail to get into this program. I’m not just gonna welcome and accept some fellow blonde bimbo because her parents have the dough to do so. Violet and I both had to go through months of auditioning for this program. I don’t give any shits to any low life who pays their way to success.” 

“Fucking preach it!” Violet yells as she throws a hand up in the air. 

Pearl let out a sigh, “Fine whatever.” 

“That’s our girl!”

************  
Katya laid in the dark of her new dorm room. The window next to her bed creaked and moaned with the wind. She wasn’t sure if it was the new place or the fact she was finally away from her family, but sleep wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

Her phone buzzed softly in her hand;

Sasha.Vel Requested to Follow You 

 

Lasky.Thunderfuck Requested to Follow You : 25 mins ago

Katya smiled to herself, maybe she could make something could out of all this. Just maybe, she could find a new life that actually made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and much love! 
> 
> Control By Halsey 
> 
> https://youtu.be/so8V5dAli-Q


	3. I’m a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a new chapter! Really sorry about the delay, but enjoy!! Please comment and give kudos! :))

_Katya you know this is what’s best for you, right?”_

_The young girl looked with scared eyes at her mother, was this seriously what her parents thought was best for her?_

_Her dad was rummaging through her closet and drawers. Looking for anything that caused or was the cause of Katya being “tainted”._

_Books, music disks and her phone all laid smashed and broken on her floor. Her Julia Roberts poster literally ripped off of her wall, and her mother replacing all of her trashed belongings with “rehabilitating” substitutes. Her books replaced with a new bible, short parable books, her posters replaced with bible verses, and her music disks replaced by light Christian albums._

_Gently rubbing her shoulder, her mother whispered in her ear. “This will help get rid of that God forsaken demon inside of you Yekaterina. Someday you will be the daughter I want you to be.”_

_Katya sat catatonic on her bed._

_Was this the life she was truly meant to live?_

 

Katya woke up breathing heavy and with tears in her eyes. The first night in her new dorm room had been… conflicting. It had been months since she felt calm or safe enough to fall asleep so deeply. But she also hadn’t had a dream that vivid in what felt like weeks. This place, though her roommate wasn’t welcoming, could be her new safe haven if she let herself relax enough to placate her mind. Even if Trixie and her clique didn’t want to befriend her, surely there were others that could be welcoming.

Katya’s thoughts were interrupted by the soft creak of her door, a blonde head of hair walked in, swiftly walking to their shared closet and grabbing a set of hangers and quickly fleeing the room.

It was odd to say the least. But Katya proceeded to stretch and push her still slightly weak legs over the side of her bed. Getting up and walking towards the closet she noticed the mess Trixie made in her quick clothing grab. Bending down to grab the clothing she notices just what she's picking up… on the ground lie a set of lace undergarments and frilly pink tank tops. Trixie and Katya had barely met a day ago but Katya could swear Trixie is trying to tease the ever living crap out of her little gay heart…

 

*****************  
Stumbling into the cafeteria Katya took a small “self made” tour of the room, along the back wall was the kitchen/food pick up area, the left wall had a row of cabinets and fridges with electric appliances on the end of the row. The rest of the space was filled with long rows of tables and benches. Girls were seated once again, in groupings all around the table and benches in small friend groupings. Taking a look around she couldn’t find Pearl, Violet or Trixie anywhere in her near proximity, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Walking to the back of the Caf she grabbed a mango smoothie looking drink and a banana. She usually didn’t have much appetite in the morning, but something was better than nothing. She walked to the end of the line and stood behind a pair of girls holding hands. The taller of the 2 had almost neon blue hair and was wearing acid washed jean shorts with a faded band tee and what looked like Doc martens. The shorter of the 2 had her raven hair up in a bun and was wearing the schools fitted uniform. A red cardigan and skirt pairing with white knee highs and a white button up, matching the one Katya herself was wearing.

Was everyone in this school gay?

“Bea I don’t think I actually asked Sasha for the new girls name when I said we would sit with her this morning…”

The other person sighed, “Why don’t we just ask Sasha when we get our food?” The girls eyes widened, “Fucking paRTY.” she said as she smiled.

 

Were they talking about her? They couldn’t be talking about anyone else right? But who else has crazy parents sending their child to a fancy private’s school 3 months before the years over…

It could only be her they were talking about…

 

Katya takes a deep breath, this could be her chance, taking the beginning steps towards friendship, the ball was in her court.... Before Katya could tap the blue haired girl on the shoulder she was sent forward and crashed into the bodies ahead of her.

The cluster of girls all fell to the floor, Katya looked behind her and saw a massive amount of blonde sitting on top of the head of what seems to be the girl that fell into her. Katya sees the 2 other girls stand and dust off, profanities being sent out of the raven haired girls mouth.

“Fucking fuck, that hurt like a bitch” Trixie muttered as she tried to stand on her now seemingly twisted ankle.

Katya bent down and offered her hand, Trixie looked up at her with conflict lacing her eyes. Slowly Trixie outstretched her hand and accepted Katya’s offer for help. Helping her stand Katya proceeded to dust off the dirt that collected on Trixies uniform and straighten her cardigan.

“Are you okay? That was a pretty hard fall if my bruised knees are anything to go off of.” Katya said with a small laugh.

Trixie sighed, “Shit, yeah i’m fine. I’m probably gonna go change out of these shoes though…”

Katya looked down seeing the 4 inch heels Trixie was wearing, “Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Do you need help back to the dorm?”

Trixie looked at Katya’s soft expression and eyes full of concern, she hesitates before answering.

“I- uh, yeah probably. Only if you don’t mind though.”

Katya smiled reassuringly, “Let’s go mama.”

 

*********

Walking through the school with arms linked and potentially fractured ankles made Katya and Trixie a sight to see. But neither one of the girls was truly bothered by the confused stares.

It wasn’t until they reached their dorm room whenKatya tried to cough up a conversation.

“Do you normally wear such “high” shoes?”

Trixie laughed, “Girl duh, it's all about that fantasy.”

Katya stared at Trixie before wheezing in laughter, “Mama what fantasy? Do you have a penis I don't know about?”

Screeching in laughter Trixie fell back onto her bed, “No you cunt! I’m giving you Barbie girl wannabe realness!”

Slowly walking over to the bed Trixie fell back on, Katya started to undo the straps on Trixie’s ankle. The previously perfect white heel (until they got covered in the grim of 3 highschool girls) was strapped and wrapped onto Trixie’s ankle. Slowly lacing the straps apart Katya was careful to make sure she didn’t aggravate the already hurt joint.

Successfully freeing Trixie’s foot from the confines of her shoe, Katya tapped her fingers on her lips and lightly tapped them on Trixie’s ankle.

“A kiss to make it feel better, yea?”

Looking back up at Trixie, Katya didn’t noticed the small dusting of pink crossing over the other teens cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor baby I hate that this is so hard on Katya but GOD I LIVE FOR THE ANGST.... im also excited for the future Trixya floofs so we'll just deal w the angst for now :3 thanks for reading!
> 
> Also fun fact my chapter titles are all song lyrics or titles so i'll leave the links to them in notes :3 heres the one for this chapter: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8y4Sz8_Oq1M


End file.
